A Countdown to a Perfect Christmas
by emmathecharming
Summary: This is Fitz and Simmons' first Christmas since getting married and they both want to make it perfect. But there's a lot that goes into making that happen. Here we see little glimpses at everything they have to and choose to do to make sure that this Christmas is one to remember.


Dec 1, 1 pm

"Jemma! Have you seen my hat?" Jemma looks up from the file on her desk at the sound of Fitz's voice.

"Oh, I don't know Fitz" she calls back. "Where have you left it?"

"If I knew that, Jem-" he breaks as the sound objects clattering to the floor echoes down the hallway between them. "If I knew where I'd left it, Jem, I wouldn't need to look for it now would I?"

"I suppose you're right. But why do you even need a hat right now anyway, Fitz? I thought you were planning on working at home all day today." At this point, Jemma has closed the file on her desk and saved the work on her computer and is now heading in the direction of the commotion.

"Well that was the plan. Hmpf!" he exclaims, stepping backwards out of the hall closet. "But then I looked at the calendar."

"I fail to see how that got you here, Fitz."

"Well, Jemma, it's December 1st."

"I am well aware of that Fitz. I have been working for hours now. I still don't see why that means you need a hat."

"Oh, that's quite simple. It's December 1st and we do not have a Christmas tree. And that is just unacceptable."

"So you were planning to go out in the veritable blizzard outside by yourself in order to get one?"

"Yeah." Fitz scratches at his ear as if realizing the drawbacks of his plan.

"Oh Fitz" Jemma sighs. "We can't very well have that now, can we?"

"But Jem-"

"Just give me a moment to find my own hat and we can head out together." Jemma smiles as the expression on Fitz's face changes from one of disappointment to one of excitement.

"I'll keep looking for my hat then" Fitz sighs, surveying the scattered collection of things around him.

"That" Jemma smiles as she reaches for something near the bottom of the pile. "Will not be necessary" she finishes. proudly displaying a knit hat in the space between them before moving to retrieve her own hat from the hall closet.

Dec 1, 4 pm

There's something about a Christmas tree farm that just feels strange, even after all these years. Growing up, Jemma's parents had followed along as she dragged them from tree yard to tree yard in search of the perfect one. It was an entirely different experience walking amongst the weaving rows of still growing trees. The falling snow only added to whole picture. The only thing threatening the perfect moment? The fact that she'd lost Fitz somewhere along her way.

"Jemma, love, where are you?" Jemma is again pulled from her thoughts at the sound of Fitz's faroff voice.

"Um, well, to be quite honest, I'm not entirely sure where I am Fitz" she calls back, hoping he can follow her voice.

"Stand still, love. I'll come find you" comes Fitz's voice along with the sounds of crunching snow and rustling branches.

Jemma stops in a small clearing between the trees and looks up. Her surroundings may be foreign but this sight is all too familiar. She had always loved snow. When she was little, she would drag her parents out into the sparkling white that surrounded their home, begging them to join her as she made snow angels and crafted snowman after snowman.

"What are you looking at, Jem?" His voice is softer this time, closer.

"Just the snow" she sighs, turning to look at Fitz. as their eyes meet, his face lights up with a smile that matches the one still gracing her face.

"It's pretty."

"I missed it" she replies, rubbing at her arms to try and warm them.

"Yeah, me too. Haven't seen a good proper snow like this 'ne since before the Academy." He pauses as he fixes his scarf. "So have you found a tree, yet?"

"Not yet" she sighs, looking at the trees around them. "I just haven't found the right one. I want it to be perfect this year."

"Have you looked over there yet?" Fitz asks, pointing ahead of them to the far corner of the lot.

"Not yet. What if we don't find one Fitz? We're almost out of trees to look at and-"

"Don't worry 'bout it, Jem. We'll find one. If it's not here then we'll go someplace else. But let's start with that corner there" he assures her, offering her his arm.

"Let's" Jemma replies, taking his arm and letting him lead the way back into the tangle of trees.

-/-

"Hmm" Jemma whispers walking around a tree. "Tall but not too tall, I think. No holes. Beautiful color." She takes one final loop around the tree. "Fitz! I think I've found it!"

Fitz moves from the tree he'd been examining at the sound of her voice.

"This is it?" Fitz asks with a stifled laugh.

"This is it. What's so funny?" she asks turning to face him.

"Do you realize that this is actually the last tree we had to look at on the farm?"

"Oops" Jemma laughs.

"It's alright. Now I just have to go find someone to cut it down."

Dec 5

"I've found it Jemma!"

"It astounds me how this attic could already be this unorganized. We've only lived here for a few months" Jemma replies between huffs as she works to extricate herself from between the two rather tall towers of boxes she'd somehow managed to not topple yet.

"I think there's some universal law about attics and how they absolutely cannot be neat and tidy" Fitz laughs from somewhere behind a similar wall of boxes across the room.

"Is that so? Is that written in the same book that says there's such a thing as curses?"

"Very funny" Fitz teases as they both emerge into the open center of the room, "Now what do you say we get started with these lights?"

"I think I'll go make some tea and then start on supper and you can start untangling the giant mess that is likely inside that box" Jemma laughs, making her way down the stairs.

"Ok, that is hardly a fair trade, love" she hears him grumble from behind her.

"Oh you know the decorating is far more fun than making supper."

The only reply she hears is a muffled groan.

Dec 6

"Finally time for my favorite part!" Fitz declares as they stand in their living room looking at their newly decorated tree.

"Well we would have had the tree done earlier if it hadn't taken so long to get the lights done" Jemma teases, putting one final ornament on the tree.

"Oh the tree's not done yet" she hears from the other side of the room.

Jemma turns from the tree to see Fitz slowly unwrapping something from the large pile of tissue paper that sits within a simple wooden box she'd seen amongst the other boxes he'd brought down from the attic.

"What's in there?" she asks quietly moving to her tiptoes for a better view.

"You have to wait and see" Fitz replies removing the last layer of tissue.

The sounds of crinkling paper stop as Fitz pulls something out of the box. When he holds it up, Jemma can see that it is a small, wooden angel.

"It's beautiful, Fitz!" she exclaims.

"Yeah 't is."

"Where did it come from?" Jemma asks moving to stand next to him.

"My great grandad. He carved her as a present for his wife their first Christmas together. They put it on their tree every year. When she died, she left it to my grandmother who gave it to mum for her first Christmas with my dad. Mum gave it to me when we were in Scotland for the wedding. She wanted us to have it for our first Christmas together too."

"Oh Fitz!" Jemma exclaims pulling him in for a quick hug. "It's perfect!"

"Yeah?"

"Yes! Go put it on! I want to see how she looks in her proper place!"

"Actually" he says, extending the small angel towards her. "I think you should do it."

"Are you sure?" Jemma asks, taking the angel from his hands.

"Course I am, Jem. You should have the honor this year. There'll be plenty 'f time for me to do it" Fitz replies, a warm smile filling his face.

Fitz steadies Jemma as she climbs atop the armchair next to the tree. She reaches out and carefully places the small angel on the highest branch, slowly turning her until she faces the right way.

"Perfect" Fitz whispers as Jemma returns to the floor.

"The perfect thing for a perfect Christmas" Jemma adds, leaning her head down to rest on his shoulder as they examine the results of the day's work.

Dec 15

"Who knew cookie making was about as precise as lab work" Fitz laughs, pouring flour into the measuring cup, his eyes focusing intently.

"Oh it doesn't have to be perfect, Fitz" Jemma laughs in response as she measures out the butter. "As long as it's pretty close, the cookies will turn out just fine."

"But it calls for two cups, Jem."

"I know, Fitz. It'll be ok" Jemma laughs as he scrapes the extra flour back into the bag.

"What do you need next?"

"Well first we mix the butter and the sugar. And then we mix the other ingredients separately so we can add them slowly and then-"

"Jem?" Fitz interrupts. "I think it might just be best for you to do it yourself."

"You don't want to help?" Jemma asks looking up from the mixing bowl.

"Do you want to end up with cookies people will actually want to eat and a kitchen that isn't a complete mess?" he teases, pushing the flour across the counter.

"Oh, you're worse than Daisy when it comes to helping me bake."

"But I, at least, know my own limits and when to bow out" he laughs, moving to stand behind her.

"You have a very valid point there" she says as she turns to place a swift kiss on his cheek. "Now what do you say to starting on some tea while I finish the dough?"

"That I can definitely do" he jokes, reaching for the tea kettle.

Dec 19

Thud

There it is again, the sound of something hitting the window.

"What in the world could that be?" Jemma whispers, crossing the empty lab to look outside. The window is covered in snow, the likely source of the sound but it starts to clear providing her a better view.

"Jemma!" she hears from down below.

"Oh Fitz" she whispers with a laugh as she slowly pushes the glass open. She can see him now. He's making another snowball.

"Jemma why don't you stop working and come outside?" he calls, looking up again.

"Fitz! I need to figure this out. I know I'm close."

"Jem. It's Saturday and we're both supposed to be on holiday. Take a break. Please."

"Well I don't suppose another day will make a difference. Just let me get my coat!" she calls down, eliciting a smile from Fitz below.

Jemma hurries down the stairs and retrieves her coat and scarf from the rack next to the front door.

"Fitz!" she calls, rushing through the door. "Where did you go?" Jemma stands on the bottom step and turns to the now empty spot where he had been earlier.

"Jem."

She hears his whisper from behind her and turns to face him.

"Surprise!" Fitz screams at the same moment she notices the small white sphere heading straight for her.

She ducks but she isn't fast enough- the snowball hits her firmly on the shoulder.

"Not fair Fitz!" she cries, stepping down onto the snowy sidewalk.

"Well I wanted to help you have some fun and-" He stops as a snowball makes contact with the center of his chest. "And how is that fair, exactly?"

"You shouldn't start a fight you aren't willing to see through."

"Is that so?" he smirks reaching down to grab another handful of snow from the porch.

"It is" Jemma laughs, tossing a loose ball of snow over her shoulder as she runs out into the yard.

Neither of them do a particularly good job of seeing their battle through, chasing each other through the trees for only a few minutes before landing on the ground as a result of a miscalculated avoidance maneuver. The call a truce and and return inside to celebrate their shared victory with rather large servings of Jemma's special hot chocolate.

Dec 22

"No Jemma. You know I hate this." Fitz sat sternly on the bench a few feet away as Jemma twirled around the quickly filling ice rink.

"Please Fitz. I promise I'll help you. I think you'll enjoy it" Jemma pleads as she comes to a stop against the rink wall between them.

"I really don't think it's a good idea, Jem-"

"No, Fitz. No more arguing. You're coming skating" Jemma asserts skating over to the opening in the wall.

"Fine" Fitz huffs as he reaches for the skates Jemma had left under the bench for him. "But when I end up frustrated and sat on the ice, it will be all your fault."

"Well I will accept that responsibility if it means you actually get on the ice" she teases, leaning against the wall.

Fitz sighs as he finishes tying the laces on his skates, no longer fighting the ending he had known would be inevitable. As he approaches, Jemma hears him mumble something about momentum and friction and she smiles. Always trying to solve things with science.

She offers her hands when he reaches the edge of the ice and he grasps them firmly, his fear still visible in his eyes and the way he hesitates before finally taking the last step.

"There you go" Jemma reassures him as she begins to pull him alongside her. They stay close to the edge so as to keep away from the other skaters while Fitz gains his footing.

"Ok, Jem, 've had enough. Can we go back now?"

"Oh come on, Fitz. You're doing so well. How about this? If you aren't comfortable by the time we make it all the way back round, we can go."

Fitz hesitantly turns his head up from his feet to catch her eyes. Jemma sees his resolve crumble the longer their eyes stay locked.

"I promise, Fitz. I won't push anymore after that."

"Fine" Fitz huffs as he returns his focus to the ice in front of him.

They make it barely a quarter of the way around before Fitz lands solidly on the ice.

"Oh no!" Jemma cries amidst a laugh.

"Oh yes. It's so funny, Jemma. Care to stop laughing and help me up?" Fitz grumbles looking up at her as he struggles to return to his feet.

"I'm sorry Fitz, really. You face just looked so much like the ones my niece made whenever she would fall as she was learning to walk and I couldn't help it" she laughs as she carefully helps him up. "You're just too cute" she teases, brushing a bit of snow from his shoulder.

The smile he fires back says anything but "thank you".

"Here, let's try it with you holding both my hands. Maybe that will be easier."

"It would be easier if I was back on solid ground" he replies a few moments later after he regains the little balance he is able to achieve.

"You know as well as I do that, scientifically speaking, you are in fact on solid ground. And besides, at this point, it would be faster to finish the loop than t turn back."

Fitz looks around quickly to verify her judgement and he is smiling when he turns back to her.

"I'm not doing too badly, am I?"

"I told you so" Jemma fires quickly before offering a softer reassurance. "You're doing very well Fitz. Better than I did when I was learning, as a matter of fact. I fell at least ten times before I made it around the first time."

Fitz's smile grows with this bit of information.

He stays on his feet until they make it back to where they started.

"So Fitz, are we done?" Jemma asks, pausing next to the opening in the wall.

"Maybe we could go another round" Fitz replies after leaning against the wall a moment.

"Really?" Jemma asks reaching for his hand again.

"Really" Fitz answers as he makes the first move to start off again.

Dec 24

"What about this one?" Fitz asks holding up another dvd case.

"A Christmas Carol? I don't think so. Don't we have anything a bit more cheery?" Jemma sighs as she starts digging through the stack of movies on the floor again. "What about this one?"

"Love Actually? I was thinking something a bit more classic."

"Well Fitz" Jemma sighs. "That was the last dvd in my pile."

"Really? I'm all out too."

"So what do we do now?"

"Well we could go out and get something" Fitz offers.

"It's Christmas Eve, Fitz. Everything's been closed for hours."

"Bet the rental kiosk is still open. We could go see if there's anything better there."

"And go out now?"

"Well, it's either that or we find something here and we've already gone through them all once."

"Oh why not?" Jemma laughs, moving to her feet.

"It can be a Christmas Eve adventure" Fitz declares.

"A Christmas Eve adventure."

-/-

"This should be the perfect movie to bring in the holiday" Jemma says as they begin making their way back through the empty parking lot back to the car.

"So my adventure was a good idea, yeah?"

"That it was. Who would've thought we'd find White Christmas?"

"It was a bit surprising. I just wish we hadn't started with the A movies" Fitz laughs opening the door and starting the car. He turns on the radio and turns to talk to Jemma only to see that she hasn't followed him inside yet.

He looks over his shoulder and sees Jemma through the window still standing outside with her arms crossed looking up at the sky.

"You coming, Jemma?" he asks, getting back out and taking a step towards her.

"Fitz" she whispers, turning her head to catch his eyes.

"What is it Jem?"

"Do you realize what time it is? It's almost midnight"

"Yes I know. Aren't you getting cold out here Jemma?"

"Fitz look!" she calls turning to face him.

"What Jemma?"

"It's started snowing! It's going to be a perfect white Christmas this year!"

"There's already snow on the ground, Jem" he says closing the distance between them.

"But now it's going to be perfect. Everyone's going to wake up on Christmas morning to a perfect blanket of fresh, white snow."

"It is beautiful. Isn't it?"

"Mum always said Christmas snow was magic" Jemma sighs, rubbing her hands together.

"Magic huh?"

"Yeah. I always loved that idea, even after I stopped believing in magic. There's just something special about snow on Christmas."

"That there is. You want to watch for a few more minutes?"

"Mhmm" Jemma sighs leaning into Fitz's now open arms.

"Hey Jemma?" Fitz whispers looking down at his watch.

"Hmm" she replies turning her head to catch his eyes.

"Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas Fitz."


End file.
